Robert McCollum III
Robert McCollum III (ロバート ムッコラム ス サード Robāto Mukkoramu su Sādo) is a sophomore student at Robert McCollum High School and an aspiring Hero. He is the son of Pro Hero Robert McCollum Jr. Appearance Robert has pale skin, bright green eyes, and shaggy, black hair. He has a somewhat stocky build, being rather muscular and tall for someone his age, with many girls considering him to be quite handsome. His streets clothes consist of a simple, black T-shirt, blue jeans with a belt, and black and white sneakers. His Hero costume consists of a black bodysuit with white lines going across the arms and legs. There is also a white rhombus shape on the center of his chest. To complete his costume, he wears a long, white cape. Personality Robert acts much like his father, or at least his father's public persona. He is very joyful and fun-loving, with many of those around him considering him to be a "treat" and very fun to spend time with. He forms attachments to new people very fast, allowing him to make many friends, and requests that people refer to him as Rob. It is this personality, described as warm and welcoming, coupled with his impressive Quirk that make people believe he will be an excellent Hero someday. He also has somewhat of a satirical streak and will play practical jokes on his classmates. Robert is very open with his life and what he's doing, as well as being somewhat of a daredevil, willing to do anything requested of him, whether it be serious or mundane task or a practical joke. However, his confidence in himself is often seen as arrogance. He enjoys fights and is often seen smiling in the midst of combat, but this can be irritable for many of those he fights or works with. However, he greatly respects those that have defeated him before, and even shows attraction to women with great strength, either emotionally or physically. Abilities Quirk 'Air Pressure '(風圧 Fūatsu): Robert's Quirk grants him the ability to manipulate the air itself in the form of decreasing and increasing air pressure. Generally, Robert will increase air pressure in order to make it similar to a solid substance. This can allow him to create shields of air or use air as a walkway to traverse high places. Through the compression of air, Robert is able to also use long range attacks in the form of shockwaves or otherwise increase the power of his direct physical attacks. This is generally done in the form of a long range punch, hitting his target with a powerful blast of air. His own skill with his Quirk allows him to shape air into a multitude of objects (including discuses, throwing stars, and blades). These weapons have such great power they can effortlessly cut or dent steel, depending on sharpness. His attacks are generally invisible to the naked eye, with only slight distortions being visible to the average person. He considers it a combination of his father's gravity-amplifying Quirk and his mother's wind Quirk. However, his Quirk is only effective within fifteen meters of his person. Also, Robert can only manipulate air within the space he is occupying. For example, he can only manipulate air within a box he's in and cannot affect the air outside it. Conversely, he cannot affect the air inside a box if he is outside of it. The effectiveness of his defense and offense is also dependent on his level of focus and current level of fatigue. The weaker Robert is, the harder it is for him to maintain the power of his barriers and requires more compression of air for his attacks to have the same impact. At the same time, trying to use both offensive and defensive techniques is incredibly difficult, and attempting to do so more often makes both abilities suffer. Distractions can also cause the power of his barriers to wane, if not outright dissipate, from him shifting his attention from maintaining them. If knocked unconscious, his ability will be completely released. As a passive ability, Robert can sense the movement of the air within his effective radius, allowing him to sense the movements of anything within fifteen meters. Stats Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:RMC High Students